When Is It The Perfect Time?
by ImmortalNight159
Summary: One-shot! When is the right moment? I don't know either, multiple possibilities! Main pairing: Sakura X Erwin. Slight swearing at the end. :D Enjoy! Reviews would be great! Welp this is as good as this summary is gonna get XD


_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto or Attack on Titan. _

_I apologize for spelling errors or misread sentences! I hope you enjoy this one-shot. It's short but I had fun writing it and as you may find out. I suck at these romance scene but you know, whatever!_

_On with the one-shot!_

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When is it the perfect time?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

Two weeks before the third year in high school began. I walked home from the amusement park whom I went with a group of my friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Petra, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin went with me. Naturally we paired off; I ran off towards the rollercoaster and everyone probably sweatdropped at me. Naruto and Sasuke would pair with me but I forced them to go with someone else. Naruto went with Hinata, Sasuke went with Petra and Levi went with Hanji while Erwin took off with me. I got on a bunch of rides with him and at the end of the day, I, Naruto, and Hanji were out of it. I had Erwin carry piggy back and we all went to watch some shows.

I got on the train with everyone but Erwin and I lived in the same neighborhood but he lived five houses away. We walked to down the street; my house came first before his. I wasn't actually walking rather I had him carry me to my house.

…

"I'm tired" Sakura said with her head on Erwin's shoulder, she put her head against his. "That's what happen when you run around the amusement like an overexcited child" he told Sakura who pouted, he couldn't see but he knew that she was doing that pouty face. She heard him laugh, "But you followed me!" Sakura retorted back to him. The sun was long gone and it was dark. The streetlights were on and it would shine down on them as they walked underneath it. "You didn't have to walk me home or carry me" Sakura told him leaning to one side out to look at him. "True but we live near each other so I don't find it a hassle" he replied. Sakura 'ohed' but she put her thinking face on.

"I wonder…" she said to herself. He asked with an hm to see what she was going to say. "Do you think people would assume we were a couple?" Sakura asked curiously but he didn't answer. He only lifted Sakura up as she was sliding down slowly. She said hm? When he didn't answer, he struggled to find the words to reply to that without sounding odd. "Would that be bad?" he finally asked and Sakura leaned back then said, "No! Would it be bad?" she asked him. He gulped, trying to calm down as his heart began to beat faster. Sakura was oblivious to this and she accidently blew on his ear.

He jumped up a bit nearly letting go of Sakura. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked when he jumped all of a sudden. "Nothing" he stuttered but managed to get his voice even. His face began to flush red and Sakura hummed. "So would it?" she asked again after it got silent between them.

"No"

"Ah that's good. I like Erwin-kun" Sakura said bluntly and he stopped, Sakura decided to get down thinking he was tired of carrying her after today. "What do you mean by that?" he asked trying to avoid her stare. Sakura stood there; she leaned to one side and said, "I like Erwin-kun! Is there any other way to say it?" He looked at her wondering if her like was the same are his definition of like. Sakura didn't mention if she liked him as a brother, friend or a potential boyfriend. If he got it wrong, the words that would come out of his mouth would be weird and awkward to them both.

Sakura sighed, "I tell you outright and you still don't understand. It isn't a simple thing to admit. It's embarrassing" he didn't realize that her face had a dust of red across her cheeks. She twiddled her thumbs nervously and moved around unable to stand still.

"A-ah sorry, it was out of the ordinary" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura let out a small sigh, "I don't know. Should there have been a better time to have said that? I don't want to say it outloud in front of them. You know how they are" Sakura explained as she shifted a lot. "That is true. Well I might as say it too. I like you as well" he admitted to Sakura who stopped. It was quiet between them.

"W-we should get going. People are think we're weirdoes standing in the dark" Sakura joked, he nodded. They walked beside each other awkwardly, they felt relieved none the less not being rejected outright but they weren't sure what they would do. Erwin decided to the first to make a move considering Sakura was the first to speak first. He held her hand; she jumped up a bit and relaxed. They stayed like that until they arrived at Sakura's house. Like any person may do, he walked her to her door and they stood in front of the door.

"Erm, it was fun today! Except Naruto puking everywhere" Sakura laughed, "Better than Hanji stuffing everything into her mouth" he replied. "She wasn't the only one. No matter how long I hang out with Naruto, I will never understand how he fits that much food in his mouth" Sakura wondered and they thought about it. "Best not knowing" Erwin smiled, they stood there for a few seconds before Sakura cleared her throat.

"S-so I guess we're going out now huh?" Sakura said she gripped her shirt nervously. "Ah" he replied but nothing else. Their faces were red and they had no idea what to do next. Erwin decided to give her a kiss before leaving. He tilted her head up, looking at him; Sakura had a question mark over her head. He leaned down. Sakura's heart rate kicked up and she felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. Erwin was feeling the same, hearing his heart pound against his chest. They lowered their eyes, not breaking the gaze between as he got closer. His lips brushed against hers. Sakura felt her heart skip beat. Erwin tried to calm down his heart.

Only for it be ruined when the door opened. They immediately pulled away. Sakura looked over to see her elder brother's friend who raised an eyebrow. He had long black spikey hair and Sakura recognized him. He had a smile on his face now that grew wide. He turned around and shouted, "Hey Sakura-hime finally got herself a boyfriend! He's blonde too!" Sakura grew flustered as she heard the footsteps throughout the house. She heard comments like.

"Finally!"

"Good for pinkie!"

"A blonde? Why didn't you go out with me instead?!"

"Dumbass, why would she go out with a tranny?"

"Da hell did you say!"

Sakura sweatdropped at her 'brothers' as they fought in the living room. "Madara, what the hell?" Sakura glared at Madara who shrugged. "Nice to see you again Erwin. Been a while, I hope Sakura hasn't been causing trouble. Like throwing Naruto into the dumpster again or dressing Sasuke like a girl" Madara jokily said and Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, she did put Levi in a dress and drenched Neji in water" Erwin replied and Madara 'ahed.' Sakura turned to Erwin, "Well I better make sure they don't break anything or Kakuzu will be paying for it" Sakrua smiled and she heard a loud crash in the background. She could hear the cry of Kakuzu in the kitchen at the sounds of multiple things breaking.

Expensive things

The two of them were standing there awkwardly when Madara stood there. "Oh don't mind. Continue" Madara waved them off but Sakura threw a glare at him. "Fine! I'll leave" He threw his arms up and left to watch the two boys in the living room fight and hear Kakuzu cry. "What a bunch of idiots" he said to himself. Sakura sighed, "Same as ever huh?" Erwin asked, all of her friends knew her 'brothers' who would loiter at her house at least every week for the fun of it. Sakura sighed then smiled, "Wouldn't change them if the world was going to hell" Sakura laughed. She heard more things break.

"Well I best be off. My parents are probably going to get worried if I don't hurry back" he told her, "Better than Naruto, I was late by one minute and he calls the police" Sakura shooked her head. Erwin laughed, Sakura pecked him on the cheek before he left. "The moment was ruined" Sakura laughed, "Well I hope next time it won't happen" Erwin smiled as he walked down the sidewalk. "I don't know about that. We are friends with a bunch of freaks" Sakura shouted to him.

"Wouldn't have them any other way"

"Yup!"

Sakura waved him off and Madara came up behind him. "Nice guy, don't go chasing him off with that temper of yours" He poked her cheek. "Only idiots like you guys make me mad" Sakura rolled her eyes with crossed arms leaning against the door frame. He had his arm against the door frame over her head. "True, now go unleash that anger of yours on those guys in there. I wanna watch TV" he told Sakura and she punched him the stomach. He bented over and Sakura went inside.

"Oi! Who the hell said you can trash my living room without getting a beating?!" Several screams were heard that night and no calls were made that night. Many grown men were lying in a girl's house bloodied. She later sat there with her least favorite 'brother' watching TV eating popcorn using on three guys piled on top of each other as a foot rest.

"We should've let him stay over"

"I have a feeling that you wanna make fun of us"

"Is that a crime?"

"Meh"

…

Shortly after he left, down the street, Erwin laughed, "And this is the girl I love. Oddly enough, I don't mind. She's the only who is fairly normal in our group"

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When is it the perfect time?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**Finished within a day, it ain't the best but it can't be worst! I hope you liked it! Apologizes for the weird awkward moments, I ain't the best. I can imagine it but you know, I can't put it down completely. I lack a wide knowledge of words XP But I try!**

**Review, favorite, follow and I shall see you later! Why does spring break have to be over? I want it to last. Two more months of school and it's summer. Endless One-shorts!**

**Bye!**


End file.
